From Maine to Ohio
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: Lexi is the new girl, she's smart, funny, yearbook staff. On her first day of school, she meets Sam Evans in the music room. She comes back to take photos of the group for the yearbook, but happens if it ends up being something else besides that? O/C Season 4 characters including Rory. (Since it's rumored he'll be back for the Christmas episode)
1. Chapter 1

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE. I only own Lexi & Thayer.

R&R would be great, even if it's just to let me know how bad/good it is. I know it's not that great (yet) but still.

* * *

Chapter 1

We had just moved _again_. Before we could even unpack, my twin brother and I had already been registered and told that we had to start school tomorrow. After my dad had told us this, I had thought to myself that it was a good thing that I hadn't packed much.

"What does it matter to you Lexi? You'll be the new science geek or the new mathalete," I brother announced my last two achievements to our father, to which, until now, we had never seen, and was only seeing him now because of my mother spending a few months is Australia, and she insisted that we live with our dad in Lima, Ohio.

"It doesn't mean that. Just because I actually want to do something in school, doesn't mean anything," I protest back to him, but it was too late. Our father was interested in the conversation now.

"You were in Mathlete's in Maine?" he asked pretending to be curious.

"Yeah, we took first place twice," I told him pushing my mid length red curls out of my face.

"That's great. You do realize you'll be attending McKinley High, where the Glee club, New Directions, took Regional's last year, maybe you could look into that," my father announced. I had heard of that, I mean, it was on MTV's website and my Facebook was flooded with the news last year.

"Yeah, thanks dad," I tell him as I was slightly uninterested.

"Maybe you could be normal for once," Thayer hoped. I just gave an ugly look warning him to shut up.

"Alright well lets' get settled in then, and tomorrow I'll bring you to school tomorrow so you can finish the paperwork, though, I don't know if your mother did it all or not," our dad told us as we pulled up into the drive way of his house.

"Alright, you two ready for first day of school?" our father asked, as we all met in the kitchen and finished our lame bowls of cereal.

"Not really," the both of us said in unison. I looked at Thayer. Had we really just for once agreed on something. That was a miracle in its' self.

"Ok then lets' head to the truck and get you there," our father said as he had ignored what we said. "It won't be that bad, besides, Thay, you just might be able to make the basketball team, they'll be holding tryouts soon," our father urged. Once in the truck it was four miles of silence. Awkward silence.

"Well I'll see you when I get home. When you get home, I won't be home, I'll still be at work," he tells us as we get out and head towards the main entrance to look for the office. As we head in, we see the hallways covered with advertisements about the production of _Grease. _Finally walking down every which hallway but the right one we find office. We read and memorized the faculty and stuff under two minutes. Well I did anyways.

"You two are all set, well after you sign here," the woman in the office told us after we told her who we were.

As we left the small office, the student body walked in. Cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, all the high school labels, but I went in a separate direction. I had no clue where Thayer went, and then that's where I found it; the music room. I was curious. I had to find out what it was like, and then right there, it stood, the 2012 Sectionals Trophy.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you. I hear it's cursed," I heard a voice that made me jump a little.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just left my guitar here yesterday, and wanted to make sure some douche didn't decide to steal it," he said. "By the way I'm Sam, and you are?" he opened up the subject.

"Lexi. I started here just a few minutes ago," I introduced.

"Well nice to meet you, and if I see you in here again, you'll see what I mean by it's cursed," he said with a smile. I looked for a second in his green eyes and then turned to leave. "I'll take my chances. See you around," I add in a voice that kind of said "thanks but no thanks". I leave and head for Biology.


	2. Beiber is Always for a Photo Op

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, and well almost as lame, as the first chapter, I was writing it and finished it while I was on break at work.**

Chapter 2 

Beiber is always ready for Photo Ops.

The best thing about this school was that I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Math class would have been better, if for once I didn't have to pretend I didn't know all the answers. Then finally the class broke apart and I headed to free period. As I headed back to my locker, I noticed the Student Board, and noticed a flyer saying the yearbook staff needing a photographer, and to see Mr. Mason in the photo room for information. It was a free period. I was in.

"We meet very other day at lunch," he tells me as he hands me one of the schools digital Nikon. "So the next meeting will be tomorrow," he adds. I watch a couple more minutes as the slightly overweight thirty something looking Mr. Mason walks away to do whatever it was that he was doing before. Great, now where was I going to start? I had never done this before, and I just signed up for something I may not want to do after all.

On the way to my next class, I stopped at my locker, and I saw him talking to Thayer. I tuck my French book into my arms and walk over to talk to my twin.

"Oh hey Thay I have a problem," I tell him purposely interrupting him as he talked to Sam.

"Not any," he urges back, as he seemed more interested in Sam instead…

"Dude, you should let her speak," Sam tells him, as he pushes his bag further up his masculine shoulders.

"She's my sister," Thayer protests back.

"More of a reason"

"Fine Whatever, what is it?" he asks sounding pissed.

"Ummm Well, I signed up for yearbook staff, as the photographer person, and well, I kind of don't know where to begin," I told him, now kind of regretting interrupting him while he was talking to Justin Beiber look-alike.

"Well for starters, I'm sure that the photos are random, and that there is more than one person covering the photos. I'm sure that everything will be fine," Thayer told me as a couple of the popular girls walked past.

"New Directions hasn't had their photos done yet, and we have rehearsals after lunch. We have the last two periods off, and the school knows about it. Sure, Sylvester won't like it, but that's too bad. She'll have to deal with us," Sam opened up to offer.

"That sounds great," I tell him.

"I'll let Finn and Artie know, so that they'll be expecting you at some point today," he tells me as we depart and head to our separate classes.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my brother. Less than six hours here, and he was already Mr. Popular.

"What was what?" he asks with false confusion.

"Being all rude in front of Justin Beiber Barbie," I declare to him.

"Oh Jesus don't tell me like him," he told me practically begging.

"Yeah, we exchanged like two sentences, besides, he's totally smarter than I am, and he," I started before my brother cut me off.

"Is in glee, has dyslexia, totally one of the hottest boys on campus. I'm bisexual, but hell, I could tell that he wasn't into me," he tells me with a hint of trying to get me admit something.

"You do realize dyslexia, is a reading problem, right?" I asked my brother sarcastically.

"I realize that, but hear me out, you rarely have a friend, besides me and a book, you see what I'm getting at?" he asks me as he walks into his art class, and I head towards French.

I sucked at French and sat hoping that the fifty-minute class would be over so I could head to the music room and photograph the New Directions for the yearbook. Maybe this year wouldn't suck after all, but then again, the day wasn't over yet. Unexpectedly as I head for the music room, where the group is singing and doing rehearsals, I end up humming _Renegade_ by Styx. I didn't know the words that well besides that one part. Finally, I reach the music room where New Directions are.

"You must be here to take our epic yearbook photo's," I hear one of the members announce, as I walk in.

"That would be correct," I tell the unidentified voice. I look around and observe the faces, the voices, and everything else there was to see, even the trophy again.

"Alright Directioners' lets get our photos done," a six foot three, dark brown, light eyed boy announces to the class. "I know we don't want to do it, because Mr. Shue isn't here, but it's a few shots for the yearbook, and we didn't get one last year, but that's a long story," he adds to the class, as he stands in center front, beside the student in the wheelchair. As they stand together, I take a few photos of the group and then thank them.

As I get ready to leave to get back to class, Sam grabs my attention. "You sure, you don't want to stick around to see what we bring to the table?" he asks. I could tell he was hoping I would say yes. I just smiled and walked through the door and headed to the class where I was supposed to be. I wasn't sure, but maybe, I would pretend I needed more photos for the yearbook and see.

* * *

"So how were classes?" my brother asks teasingly as we get off the bus and walk the short driveway to dad's house. He had that smart-ass/bad-ass grin on his face, as though he knew what I was about to say.

"Shut up Troy Bolton!" I protested as we entered the house. Sometimes I hated my brother, especially when he was thinking up something.

"What boyfriend, Justin Beiber, not available," he teases back, as he lays his backpack down by the island in the kitchen as he grabs a big bag of Late Night Doritos.

"He's not my boyfriend, we only spoke a couple of times, and that was it," I answered back, as I grabbed my French textbook and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

"I'll tell him tomorrow that you're interested and that you were listening to girlie Beiber, and that you wrote in your diary about him," I hear him tease. Then I ran back downstairs.

"Look Thay….ummm…just because you're all mighty basketball player, doesn't mean, well, that I want a social life. One blonde haired boy that you have class with doesn't change a thing," I tell him as he grabs his bag of chips and schoolbag to head to his room. "Besides, I have homework to do," I add as I run upstairs again. My mistake here was actually singing a Justin Beiber song. I'm screwed if this was going to be told to Sam.


	3. WMHS Isn't Witness Protection Program

Chapter 3 

McKinley High School

isn't Witness Protection Program

AN: I mention emo vampires and wizards. I am in no way bashing _Harry Potter _or _Twilight. _However, I will mention that Lexi is not a fan of either. I prefer _Harry Potter _over _Twilight. _Also I don't think that I am anywhere satisfied, as to where I want to be on this chapter. I may go back and fix it, then again, I may not. Also I do have some plans for Ryder/Thayer/Lexi in the next chapter. I will also mention, I am NOT planning to make this into a love story with Sam/Lexi, I don't think that in my head I could place him with any other character, even if it is my own.

* * *

As I entered the photography room at lunch time, as I carried the camera and hot chocolate from the lunch room, I overheard a couple of my fellow yearbook staffers talking about my brother.

"The new kid, the one that signed up for basketball," one of the staffers squeaked.

"The red hair, hazel eyed one," another spoke up.

"Yeah him. Damn he's a cutie," I heard the first girl say. I just roll my eyes in disgust.

"Hi," I announce as I finally reach the iMac computer where they are. "I'm Lexi, I joined yesterday, and I have photos of the glee club," I add once I have their attention.

"That's awesome, I was wondering who had the guts to see the cutie boys this year," the girl who said that my brother was a cutie told me. "I'm Starr by the way, and this is Cat, Oliver and Church," she introduced the rest of the staff. "Church isn't my real name, but it's what everyone calls me," Church tells me as I hand over my digital camera so they could download the photos.

"These group shots are great," Cat tells me. "Do you think that you could get some more, so we could place more than this group shot?" she adds.

"I totally could," I tell her. I watched as the group continued to look through more photos that would make it into the yearbook so far. The green eyed, five foot two, slim teenaged girl smiled as she continued to talk.

"I'll take the basketball photos today at practice," she volunteered, as I collected my camera and headed back to my locker.

"I have some more photos to take for yearbook," I told Sam as I met up with him while on my way to my next class. As I spoke, I was hoping that my blushing wasn't showing underneath all the makeup that I was wearing.

"That sounds great. You can't get enough, see I told you that the trophy was cursed. Just admit it, you want to join," he teases.

"Oh look Ken has found Barbie again. How cute?" I heard a unidentified female student announce uncaringly. "Barbie must have gotten out of Witness Protection Program," she states evilly.

"Why don't you shut your pie hole?" Sam questions to her.

"For the record, McKinley, as I'm sure, is the last place that they would place me if I were in WPP. Therefore, I doubt, this isn't Witness Protection," I sarcastically tell her, but she ignores me.

"Oh that's next to impossible, and besides, I have Puckerman to worry about," she tells him and then walks away sporting the Red and White cheering outfit with pride.

:Don't worry about her, she's well, she's Kitty. You'll see her at glee club, that is if I can ever get you to come in and do something besides take photos for yearbook," he tells me as he shuts his locker and heads to wherever he was headed.

"Yo Sam wait up," I heard another kid from glee announce as I tuned around. I didn't bother to see what the kid wanted and headed to the library for my study hall.

Instead of studying I scanned the books to see if they had anything interesting besides the popular trends about emo vampires, and wizards. Then while scanning I found the yearbook. I scanned the supplement pages, and noticed that they weren't at all in there. That was it, I was needed to visit that room again.

I grab the camera again, and head for the music room. Once again, while I'm on my way to the room, I start humming _Renegade_. Had I known what I was about to do, I wouldn't have done it.

"Oh hey Lexi," I heard Finn announce as I walk in. "

You sure you're in the right room camera girl. If I wasn't mistaken, I heard you singing. You sounded kick ass as well," I heard the girl with lengthy brown hair and blue eyes, with a newsboy cap tell me.

"Well I'm not great. I mean, I was singing and didn't realize that you would hear me, as I walked in," I lied, as I walked in placed my backpack down and pulled my camera.

"Come on now Mar, she doesn't want to sing for us. Camera girl is too good for that," I heard the tall Latino boy with the Letterman jacket announce to the class.

"Jake, she has a job to do. Let her do it," Finn announces to the group. "The rest of you lets rehearse," he instructed.

I snapshot a few more random photos and realize that I had stayed longer than I had wanted. I found it rather useless to attend the last few minutes of the day that I had left.

"Looks like you stayed after all. I had a feeling that you would," I heard Sam say as I grab my backpack and head out of the room.

"It was only for the yearbook," I lied to him.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that," he tells me.

"Are the late busses available at such a time" I ask

"I doubt it. I have to give Kelson Jackson a ride home, if you need one," he offers, as he picks up his guitar.

"Nah, that's ok. I have Thayer," I tell him as I push the curled hair in my face out of the way.

"You sure?" he questions again.

"He's my brother. I'll be fine," I tell him hoping that I had won the fake argument.

"But he's a jerk," he argues back.

"He's my brother, he's not as bad as he seems. He gets like that once in a while, don't all brothers?" I ask him knowing now that I had won. I grab my bag and head out. As I shut the door, I could hear him playing his guitar and singing. Standing outside the door, I secretly sing with him, the famous song by Kansas.


	4. The Star Basketball Player Sings as Well

Chapter 4 

The Star Basketball Player 

Sings as Well?

The radio in Thayer's SUV that dad bought him last week, had been playing a Bon Jovi classic as we headed towards school. _He's down on his luck./it's tough, so tough/Gina works the diner all day._

"Whoa hold it there Bon Jovi," I declare as I catch him singing.

"What? Don't be hating on my Bon Jovi, or the radio's in this case," he tells me as he turns down the volume.

"I'm not. I'm just shocked, I didn't know after all this time, that the star basketball player sings as well. You're a living Troy Bolton, except your not Zac Efron or have the blue eyes, or whatever color they are," I tell him semi sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Popular, I'm sure New Directions wouldn't mind having you. I have two of their members in three of my classes," I tell as he pulls into the student parking lot and I get out and head towards the photo room to download my photos from yesterday.

I enter and see that Church is already there. I feel a little shy at first, but what the hell, it was only Church.

"Oh hey Lexi," he mentions as he sets his mint flavored hot chocolate down beside him, as he sees me.

"Hey Church," I answer back in a singsong voice.

"Nice to see you all chirpy this morning? I could help if you want," he offers with a smile. I watch as he brushes his fingers through his blue dyed hair and then shines those caramel colored eyes on me. "With the photos, I mean," he adds at the end.

"What do you mean I'm effervescent? Anyhow yeah, you could help," I answer him challengingly.

"You seem happier for some reason," he tells me as he plugs in the cameras USB cord.

"Really?" I ask as I lean over and give him a hug.

"There's a basketball game tonight, against well, I don't know who it's against, but I was hoping that you would want to go," he tells me with a smile of hope.

I look up and look into his eyes, long enough, for him to already know the answer. "Of course, I would love to go," I tell him. I turn around and look at the clock.

"We can meet here," he tells me, as I get ready to head up the stairs so I could go to my locker and get my text books that I would need. Little did I know that I would run into Ryder Lynn. Marley Rose's ex whatever he was.

"Do you think that you could help me with my lab work today?" I asks me. Jesus, I don't even have a chance to take out my chemistry book before he asks.

"What do I get in return?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"Another ND rehearsal, backstage pass," he tells me with that smirk of his.

"Fine whatever it takes to make you happy," I tell him.

"Well I do need to stay on the basketball team, because, ok, you have to keep this between us. There's someone I like, I mean, not like Marley," he tells me like he was a kid who was guilty of getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he can only let go of one cookie.

"Ry, this is high school, not second grade. I won't tell, besides you're my Chem partner," I tell him.

"Ok, so that's a yes for _ND_ tonight?" he asks as we walk into our Chemistry class.

"Sounds like a plan," I tell him. Only then did I realize what I just said.

"Camera girl has joined us without a camera?" Jake sarcastically asked as I showed up without the camera.

"Yeah, I came in and figured what the hell, and decided to be a music geek. Sue me," I tell him sarcastically.

"Ken , it looks like your Barbie has become New Directions Barbie," I heard Kitty sarcastically announces to the rest of the members and then turning her attention back to Jake.

"Alright we have a new member, now can we all get to getting ready for Sectionals?" I hear Tina ask out of nowhere.

"That sounds like a plan," I hear Finn announce as he walks into view. "Now tomorrow we start rehearsing in the auditorium," he adds.

"Do we even have a vocalist yet, girlwise, I mean?" whined Marley.

"We can do votes," I suggested afterwards, I wasn't even sure if they had, but if I had done my calculations right, they should have chosen a female vocalist and a male vocalist by now. How else would the 2012 Championship trophy show up there?

"Well Blaine became the new Rachael, that was all that was decided," Artie announced as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"Well then, we have Vocal Challenge," Finn announces. "Every one votes anonymously after each sings, it doesn't matter if they have never made front in the previous. The guys vote for the girls, the girls vote for the boys, and we will have the results tomorrow," Finn adds.

"But Finn, you know already how some of us sound, how does that even make sense?" asks Brittany, the blonde hair, blue eyed girl, who always sat in back.

"That doesn't matter, it's up to you," Finn told us. "Who wants to go first?" he adds, as he sits down. Marley stood up and went first.

I watched as the other girls went first, listening to some who had a chance, and others who didn't. I was in the middle of singing Taylor Swift when he walked in. Thayer had walked in and waited for me to finish. He looked at me and then quickly eyed Ryder and gave a quick smile. That's when I added two plus two.

"Thanks Lexi. Alright that's all the girls, now for the guys," Finn announced as some of the class half heartedly clapped.

"Can we talk for a minute?" asked Thayer as I stood up and walked out of the music room with him.

"Just at least give it a shot. I already know he likes you, and I know that you can sing. Besides the basketball game tonight, what's so wrong about it?" I ask him as our eyes meet for a second. "Come on. Please, for me?" I ask with my hands in a prayer formation.

"Alright fine. I'm not saying that it's for all year though, besides, walking in there, they already know that the star basketball player is up to something," he tells me as he head back in. I go over to Finn and whisper in his ear that we have one more addition.

"Fair enough," he whispers back. "Thayer, you're up," he announces to the group.

"I'm Thayer, and I'll be singing _Time of Your Life_ by Green Day," he announces to the group and then begins to sing. I knew instantly he was in.


	5. What's Behind the Mask, Lexi?

Chapter 5 

What's Behind the Mask should 

Translate to Ten Questions

A/N: Wow this was the longest time that it took for me to write this chappy. A total of three days. I have to mention though, that I am not done with "getting to know Lexi". Also that if it weren't for a certain reader, who doesn't have a SN on FFN get, I wouldn't have had this chapter in the first place. A special Thanksgiving chapter in the next couple of chapters. (Yes, I know it's after Turkey Day but since they had an episode on Turkey Day I still want to do one) A Christmas chapter may come in as well. Let's not forget Cheerio/Love Triangles/ Drama/High School as well.

* * *

As glee rehearsals let out, I watched as Thayer and Ryder headed towards the gymnasium. I headed towards the photography room to meet up with Church.

It looked abandoned, as though, he had ditched when I arrived. I did notice a few things by the iMac that was his, so I knew that he had been there.

"What's behind you, Lexi Collins?" he asks as he appears out of the old Red Room, and into view.

Confused, I look behind, and answer the only thing that I could come up with; "the wall".

He giggles a little. "I knew that's what you would say, well that's what I thought anyways," he answers, as he sits down in a chair across from me. "No, I mean, what's behind your mask?" he adds.

"I don't wear a mask," I tell him.

"We all wear one. For example, behind my mask, I am obsessed with Marvel Comics. Only very people know it, because, behind this mask, I can be a total geek," he tells me, as he tucks his arms underneath each other.

"I thought we were headed to the game," I tell him, trying to get out of whatever this ice breaker thing.

"We are, but not until you tell me at least one thing that's behind your mask," he tells me, which makes me sit in the chair a while longer. _I hated this_. I smirk and look into his hazel eyes quickly. He wanted to know about me, but secretly, I wanted to know more about him. I sit there thinking about what I want to say before I say anything. Finally I had come up with it.

"I hate baseball," I tell him and then I look at him again. He opens his mouth to ask, but I resume before he can ask why. "I used to love it when I was younger, but then one day, my brother threw the ball, and I wasn't ready. He, well the ball broke my jaw. I've hated it since then," I add, as I stand up to pretend to stretch.

"That's fair enough. I hate the food cake," he reveals to me, as he gets up again and throws on his WMHS red and white hoodie.

"How could you possibly hate cake?" I ask him in shock.

"That's not hard. I just never cared for it, but then it could also be because of the damn band Cake. Now your turn. I want to know more about you," he tells me as we exit the photography room, and head towards the gym. "Where are you from anyways?" he throws in.

"Portland, Maine. It's maybe a quarter, well maybe half the size of Boston. It's right beside the ocean, well some parts of it anyways," I tell him. "Before I even ask, I went to an all girls school. It sucked". In my head I wanted to ask him his real name. "What's behind the mask, should translate to ten questions," I add as we reach the gym doors, and head inside. I see him spot a lucky pair of bleacher space.

"Cat and Oliver will be here soon, if they're not already," he tells me as we sit beside two McKinley basketball parents.

"That's great. Are they shooting some shots for the year book?" I ask curious.

"Oliver covered that last home game. Ok now back to questions," he tells me. Somehow I doubted the Cat and Oliver cover, but whatever.

"Fine"

"Which one is your brother?"

"How does that even count as a question?" I complain, but answer anyways.

"Number thirty six. Thayer Collins. Couldn't you figure that out since we're twins?"

"Does that even count as a question?" he repeats my question, as we score a three pointer, making the score twenty six to nineteen. "What's your back story?" he adds.

He had me. I always hated my back story. It was rather a boring one, but it was a back story.

"Well for starters, this is my second high school, I have been two. My brothers first, we was home schooled until we moved here. My parents divorced when I was ten, I guess, it wasn't working out for them, so they called it quits, and he moved where he was originally from. Now she is in Australia, for work, because she works in Science," I confess. I didn't want to tell him much, just enough to satisfy him.

"I won't ask about yours, you're probably the Preacher's son, or something," I tease him with a smile.

"I always thought the always had a daughter," he teased as we took the lead six minutes left in the game.

I finally had the guts to ask him. "What's your real name, I know it's not Church"

"You're the only one who'll know. I'll tell you when we go to get ice cream. You coming?" we get up from the winning game.

"I'm not up for ice cream, I think I'm going to head home instead. Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow after school, I tell him.

"Why the auditorium?" he asks me with a curious smile.

"Because, well, I want to show you something," I tell him as I stand there longer, hoping that he would stay longer. I was confused, and I kind of liked the feeling.

Then he leans over as if he were to kiss me, but instead whispered in my ear. "It's Bjorn," he reveals his first name. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll just meet up with Cat and Oliver at the ice cream place alone," he tells me in a depressed voice.

* * *

When Thayer caught up to me after the game, he knew something was up. I wasn't really up for it.

"Ryder, how long are the music shops open for? Time wise?" I ask him. I didn't know if he knew, but it was a shot I had to ask.

"Nine thirty, ten o'clock, I believe," he answers.

"Good," I tell him with impulse.

"Why?" asked Thayer, making it known that he was still there.

"I have something to do, and it involves something for tomorrow. I need daddy's credit card and a song book, of the most overrated Journey song ever"

* * *

The auditorium that we would be moving into today was quiet when Thayer and I arrived. That was how I wanted it.

"Ok lead boy, this is what we're doing," I instruct him.

"How do you know that I'm the lead boy?" he asks probing.

"Well duh, you sang like you were head Angel. The main Choir Boy," I tell him honestly.

"Who was that emo boy you were with last night, anyways?" he finally asks. I was wondering when that would come up.

"Church. No one knows what his real name is, but he's on the yearbook staff with me," I half lied to him. Thayer bought it anyway.

"If he turns out to be a jerk, I'll break his face," he tells me dramatically.

"I doubt he will. I don't even think he's into me," I tell him, as I see Sam walk in.

"Congrats Thayer, looks like you killed it yesterday," he announces as he lays down his guitar.

"Thanks,"

"What you got going on there?" he asks he notices the song book beside us.

"We're working on this, I don't know, what we're going to do with it, but we're doing Journey." I speak up before my brother could say anything.

"We've already done that. You know what though, I say _screw that_ and try it again. I want to hear different voices doing it this time," he tells us as he pulls out his guitar and starts in. I started, but with intention that my brother would finish.

Sam was impressed.

"That was better than last time. I think Finn would agree, since him, and our Broadway Star, Rachael Berry, sang it," he said. "Just be careful, it's a touchy subject and song for him," he adds.

"Thanks Sam," I tell him as I pick up the song book and my bag to head to class.


	6. Happy Thanksgiving From McKinley High

Chapter 6 

Happy Thanksgiving, 

From McKinley High (Part 1)

_A/N: I got sidetracked on the day I had this all done. I'm also working on getting more of the ND-ers in the story. Next chapter is Part 2 of Thanksgiving. I'm also planning more Thayder. __Reviews and ideas are great__. (I'll give you credit, you throw something way!) I don't own Let it Be._

* * *

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

I sang to the piano on the empty stage at the auditorium, after New Directions were done that day. I hadn't played the Beatles in a while, but still knew what I was playing. Suddenly, I heard the double auditorium doors open up.

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

The voice of Church had echoed the second verse of the song. I kept playing and he kept singing until he walked up on the stage, where I was. Another thing I learned about him: he could sing. I his fading dyed blue hair looked like a navy blue, because of the lighting.

"Jesus Church, why didn't you mention you could sing?" I ask him teasingly.

"Why didn't you tell me, you ditched yearbook for show choir?" he shoots back, as he sits beside on the piano bench.

"I didn't ditch, it was all Sam Evans's fault that I got into it. My brothers' secret boyfriend is also in it," I tell him. I don't why I had told him about the last part.

"You know, Thanksgiving is coming up, and well, I was thinking that we could volunteer at the local homeless shelter. You, me, the rest of YBS," he tells me, as our eyes meet.

"I don't celebrate Turkey Day. I stopped celebrating it as a kid, so yeah, I'm up for it. Why should other families go without, just because one person doesn't celebrate it?" I offered as I stood up from the piano bench.

"I do have to question though, why didn't Starr, Cat and Oliver show up at the game the other night?" I ask changing the subject.

"They text me during the game saying that Starr was at the JV game, and the two lovebirds had something else to do instead," he tells me as he gets up after I do.

"Well then, what else do you do in here besides sing Beatles songs?" he asks pretending to wonder as he brushes his fingers through his hair, making it a spiky illusion.

"I wait for a charming best friend, named, Bjorn Church show up," I tell him sarcastically.

"Oh really?" he asks charmingly. "I thought Sam Evans was the charming best friend," he adds making it sound like he was jealous.

"No. I did have a crush on his for a couple of days," I confess. "I don't know. It seems every girl in the school wants him for some reason," I add as we walk down the side steps of the stage.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to see what I can do about getting volunteers for the Homeless Shelter on Turkey Day," I tell him as I get ready to depart.

"Finn?" I asked as I walked in being the first member to arrive. I could see that I had his attention as he sat down on the stool in front of the white board, where he had "Kelly Clarkson" written on it.

"The Yearbook Staff, and I are planning a trip down to the homeless shelter for Thanksgiving, and we were wondering if there was going to be anyone in Glee interested," I tell him honestly.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll mention it today," he tells me. "I'm sure my family will understand, my step brother Kurt won't be home, because of being in New York," he adds, as Blaine and Brittany were the first two to arrive.

"Hi Finn," greets Brittany sweetly. Blaine just smiled weakly, and sat down beside her.

"I'm guessing that we are singing Kelly Clarkson. That's freakin' amazing," Blaine finally speaks.

A couple minutes later, the rest of the bunch come in and take their seats.

"Alright, I have three announcements, starting it off is Sectionals. When we get back from Thanksgiving break, we immediately get to work on them. The other high schools or academy's have more than likely started. Second is, the yearbook staff, which includes, Lexi, would like volunteers for Thanksgiving dinner at the local homeless shelter," Finn announces at the group. I look around and see a few of the members thinking about it.

"That's great and all Finn, but what is the third thing?" I heard the brown colored haired girl next to Sam asked.

"Excellent question, Ginger," Finn announced to her. "It is Kelly Clarkson week," Finn added after he had the classes attention.

"Yesterday we sang original songs, is there, a chance that I could go today, since I didn't yesterday?" I heard Jake ask.

"That would be great," Finn agreed. Everyone watched as he walked up and pulled his guitar out of the guitar case, and did his introduction.

Then I heard Sam whisper to me. "Any plans tonight? Bowling? Yearbook? I've heard about you and Church"

"No. What someone jealous? We're just friends on both accounts, unless you feel like singing me a song. Original or a cover," I throw at him.

"Ok chill. I was only wondering, you know, you need to get out and do something once in a while, it won't kill," he whispers back.

A few original songs later, the class ended and we were dismissed. I hadn't heard anyone say that they had wanted to help, besides Finn, and since tomorrow would the last day before Thanksgiving break. I would have to see what was going to happen.

* * *

"So you and Evans?" I hear Starr ask as I walk out of the music room. It had been the first time that I had ever seen her hanging out by it.

"What? No. Just friends, I swear," I tell her a little harshly than I had intended. Starr had looked amazing with her Punk Dots Swing skirt and _Clockwork Orange_ t-shirt, and graphitized Converse Shoes.

"Ok whatever, they you don't mind me saying that he's mine then?" she asks coldly as we head towards the yearbook room.

"No I guess not," I told the punk Starr.

"Another question, are you coming with us to the Homeless Shelter on Turkey Day? You do know why we are going, don't you?" she asks me.

"No I don't, but I think it's a great idea," I tell her as we enter the photography room.

"Though I a curious. On my first day, I heard you mention that Thayer was cute, you do know that he is my brother, right?" I ask guessing the answer.

"Yeah, I know, and guess what, I want him more than I do Sam, and just going to mention that I am one of those girls, who get what they want," she tells me in a suddenly bitchy attitude.

"Well sweetie, I hate breaking it to you, but he's gay," I tell her as I grab my stuff and walk out on her. Suddenly I wasn't so sure that I wanted to volunteer on Thanksgiving.


	7. Thanksgiving, Sectionals & Duets

Chapter 7 

Thanksgiving, Sectionals 

And Duets 

A/N: I'm sorry I clumped everything together. I finished this chapter, I immediately started jotting down ideas for the next chapter. ArtIsWar, I'm sorry I didn't add, _What is a Kiki _to this chapter, I'll add it in the next chapter. Matter of fact, that just may be the title to chapter 8. Also I failed on the Thayder part of this chapter. They will get more time, and may appear in Thayer's side of the story, which will probably be the sequel to this one. One question: Should I add more Seth? I kinda think I should. _R&R _would be awesome! I do not own _Over My Head _The Fray does!

* * *

As we get ready Church held his beloved mint hot chocolate in his left hand, and had his Jansport backpack idly hanging off his right shoulder.

"So what's up with Starr? She was acting all strange yesterday," he wondered as he took a sip from his cup.

"I know yesterday, I broke news that my brother was gay, and she's totally into him," I tell him what I knew, which wasn't much to go on.

"Well that kind of makes sense. Careful though, I doubt she'll believe you at first," he tells me. "Hey umm after volunteering, do you want to go back to my house for a Sci-Fi marathon, with a TV show called _Supernatural_ it'll be a perfect end to Turkey day," he offers.

"Wow you are such a dork," I tell him.

"Oh come on, you know you love it," he tells me with a chuckle.

"Ok future husband and wife, are you two, ready to head out?" I hear Thayer ask, as walks in. His lengthy red hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Well we are. We're meeting at the shelter," Church tells us. "It should be five of us in total," Church adds.

"Thank you for coming. Each of you may pick out your own stations, helping out. The kitchen is all set with workers, and the buffet may need a few volunteers," a slightly overweight woman announces as the group of us walk in. "How nice to see you again, Church," she greets, after she notices that he is there. I watch as he nods, as though, he doesn't want to talk about it.

"I'll take dish duty, if that's ok," announces Cat.

"That's not a problem. All you have to do is, place them in this dish tray when they are done, and the cups go in here," the woman adds.

"I'll work on buffet," I throw in.

"Ok check with Lisa, to where you can go," she tells me. My attention was all great and dandy, until I noticed the piano. I wanted to play, but I didn't want to get in trouble.

The memory to when my uncle and I had attended the food pantry back in Maine, I had touched the piano, just playing a simple John Lennon song, and well that didn't go so well. Needless to say, I didn't attend the food pantry, and didn't play the piano for a while.

About half an hour after everyone settled in, we opened the doors, so the homeless so get their dinner. I was glad to help. I didn't talk much like the other volunteers did. Then suddenly, I noticed someone. The boy had a hand me down hoodie, and stonewashed jeans. His shoes, looked like they had their days. I didn't know how I recognized him, and then I noticed he held a copy of _the Hobbit_ in his hands. I watched as he chose to sit beside the piano. Then I had the guts to go and talk to him.

"You go to school at McKinley don't you?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, and I know you, I think he tells me," as he takes a bite of cranberry sauce.

"I'm Lexi Collins, my brother is Thayer Collins," I tell him.

"I thought I recognized you. You're brother is supposedly dating that Ryder person," he tells me, as he places his hands on the piano keys. "Got any requests?" he jokingly tells me.

"Only if, I can help play," I add.

"So be it"

"I Don't Want to Be, by Gavin DeGraw," I tell him, as I place my fingers beside him and help with the piano keys.

"Want to sing?" he asks.

I nod my head and sing the words. I didn't know if anyone heard me, besides him. I didn't care.

"The name is Seth," he tells me at the end of everything.

"Nice to meet you Seth," I tell him.

"We met before this, I'm just the kid that sits in the back of the room, that no one notices in History class," he tells me, and then walks away. For some one who didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, that five minutes, had been the best in a long time.

* * *

"Yes, thank you for reminding that it is snowing. Thank you for the forecast Sugar," Unique, the black girl (well boy actually, but that's a different story) had announced, as well gathered into the music room, on the day after Thanksgiving.

"Alright if everyone had enough Turkey, lets all gather around," Finn announces.

"In order we will sing our Kelly Clarkson songs, then announce our next thing, and most importantly get ready for Sectionals, which are in ten days. Now for everyone who was here last year, you know we can pull this off," He adds as he takes his usual seat by the white board.

"What are we doing for sectionals?" asks Joe, the boy in which, Kitty calls Jesus Avatar asks.

"I was thinking _Gangnum Style_ or something of the sort, we need two songs," Finn answers.

"How about _Dark Side _by Kelly Clarkson, that way instead of rehearsing KCW we could just do that instead?" I ask throwing the idea out there.

"Yeah," I hear a few other members agree.

"Alright we have our songs, now lets get dancing," Finn announces to the group.

"I could lead a few dance moves," Sam announces getting up and showing off some _Magic Mike _moves.

"Ok hold it _Magic Mike_," I tell him, now sort of disturbed. Then Ryder show off some dance moves, and suddenly Finn had chosen him. Sure, I could have showed them that I knew a few ballet moves, but rather decided against.

Two and a half hours, we were finally done with the dance rehearsals for _Gangnum Style _and _Dark Side_. I had hoped that we were ready. We would know shortly.

I headed towards the yearbook room, to give Church the news about Sectionals. Ten days from now we would be competing against three other schools, to see who had a shot at going to Regional's.

No one was around but a cheerio.

"Well how was it Thanksgiving, did you and Church finally kiss?" she asked with jealousy in her tone.

"That's a stupid question. Besides why do you care Starr? Oh that's right, your still jealous that my brother is gay, well bisexual actually, but he's dating another boy, and you don't stand a chance," I tell her.

"He's bi, I guess that means, I stand a chance, besides, I'm not blind, I can figure out who he's dating, and break them up, and he'll come crying to _Hermione Granger the Emo Cheerleader_,_"_ she tells me with fake sadness in her voice.

"That's sad to say that he doesn't even know who the hell Hermione Granger is," I tell her. "Jesus grow up would you?" I ask with hatred in my voice. Why was I even defending my brother?

"Well I'll see you around, when I have pictures to drop off," she tells me as she walks away.

Finally I decide to leave as well, and head back to the auditorium, to play the abandoned piano, in the back corner of the stage.

As I enter, I see someone on stage, with an acoustic guitar, and a couple candles lit.

"Sorry, I could come back," I announce to the person on stage.

"No. Stay please," the voice begs. Then it dawned on me.

"Church, is that you?" I ask, knowing that it was.

"I would like to dedicate this next song, to some one, who I think I may have feelings for, if she would come up here, and song this song with me, it would be such an honor, Lexi Collins," he greets as I get closer to the stage.

"What song are we singing?" I ask as I walk on stage, and grab and imaginary microphone, as he

"This song is called (_Cable Car) Over my Head_ by the Fray" he tells the imaginary crowd as he begins to strum the notes to one of my favorite songs. He didn't even know it.

_I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

{together}_ Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my headOver my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mindLet's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

{Lexi} _Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

{together}_ Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in _

_Over my head Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind She's on your ..._

{together} _And suddenly I become a part of your past _

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

{Lexi} _Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in Over my head_

_Over my head _

_With eight seconds left in overtime _

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind _

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm over my...Everyone knows I'm in_

{together} _Over my head Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

After the song, was when he really surprised me. He leaned in, and kissed me. After we broke for air, my lips forced themselves on his, and I kissed him back.

"Lexi, I think I fell in love with you," he tells me.

"I fell in love with you, the day that I met you, I just hadn't realized it to now," I say what he wanted to add.


	8. What is a Kiki?

Chapter 8 

_What is a Kiki? _

As promised _Art Is War_ I finally have the Kiki Chapter. I'm sorry that it's short though. After Google-ing, I couldn't think of anything more than, a short chapter. I wrote/typed it though.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what you came to tell me, or are we going to continue this lovely kissing contest that we are having?" Church asks teasingly as I finish kissing him for the second time.

"Both?" I say in a questioning voice.

"That sounds lovely, but I want to know, what you want to tell me," he tells me as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Bjorn Church, I came to tell you, that in ten days, we have Sectionals. We're competing against three other schools, to find out who has what it takes to Regional's," I tell him happily.

"You're lucky, you're the only one, that knows my real name, and that's amazing. I want to be there to support my girlfriend," he tells me with a hug.

"So does that include a Kiki?" he asks with a smirk, showing the he knew something that I didn't.

"What the hell is a Kiki? Please don't tell me it's an orgy," I proclaim hoping that it wouldn't be something I would regret later, if I said yes.

"Wow. For being from another school, I'm shocked that you don't know," he tells me. He smiles innocently. "It's the new slang. It's a party that calms your nerves. I hear that they are big in L.A. among other places, just Google it," he adds as he stands up.

"Well then, count me in," I tell him wrapping my arms around him, and giving him another kiss. "With Sectionals coming up, we should plan it around then." I tell him, as I depart.

* * *

"Hey little sister, where have you been tonight?" Thayer asks as I enter the house, after Church dropped me off.

"That's a new one, anyhow I was on a date," I tell him.

"Yeah right, and the new _Star Trek _is released next week. Really where you?" he tries again.

"I was with Church, celebrating our Sectionals news, he planned on taking me to a KikI, but I told him I had homework to do instead," I slightly lied to him.

"Ok what the is a Kiki?" he ask curious, in just about the same tone that I had asked

"Well I know that it's a new thing, it's a song by the Scissor Sisters, and apparently it's the new stoner parties, without the stoners, but tea drinkers, dancing and a bunch of gossip," I tell him basically guessing, as a long bronze shaded curl falls in my face, and I brush it aside. Right when we are ready to talk some more about the Kiki thing, Thayer's _Between the Raindrops_ ring tone goes off.

"Is that Ryder?" I ask knowingly just by the smile on his face. "See if has heard of a Kiki," I add.

I heard him ask, as I walked up to my bedroom to drop my backpack on my bed. Atop that I had Spanish Two homework to do, and tackle math homework. Once I was all settled in, I ran back down to see if Thayer could help me since he was the Spanish _mastermind_.

"Hey Thay, could you help me with my S2 homework. The math I can handle, just not that," I asked him with a pleading voice.

"Ok, love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. Kisses," he tells Ryder on the cell phone, and gives him a kiss noise before hanging up. Then he headed to the cupboard and grabbed his bag of Late Night varied flavored Doritos.

"I suppose I could, but why isn't Sam helping you?" he asks with fake curiosity.

"Well he doesn't need S2 and he's too busy hiding in the closet," I tell him, as I start one of my play lists that I had lined up on my laptop.

"I knew something was up with him. I mean, didn't you catch how he was eyeing Wade, or whatever is name is," Thayer tells me, as he searches for songs to add to my Glee list I had. Or at least that was what I thought he had done. Until I noticed that there was a new play list, after I placed my book out on my desk.

"What the…a Kiki Play list, on my laptop?" I ask and smack him jokingly.

"Yeah, why not. I could tell already, that you are curious, and don' t tell you planned on making one," he tells me, as he opens to lesson three in the book.

"Fine, actually yes, after Sectionals, or before, Church was planning one," I admit to him.

"What did you do actually?" he asks, now knowing I didn't do what I had stated previously after I got home.

"We had an auditorium concert, with candles, and a couple kisses," I confessed with a smile.

"Well then, you need to convince Prince Charming to join the Gleek club," he jokes as we begin the S2 homework. Tomorrow. Would. Suck.

* * *

The next chapter will be longer/better. **(I hope)**. I think Chapter 10 will the Christmas Chapter.


	9. Curve ball to Sectionals

Chapter 9

Curveball to Sectionals

A/N: This is the last chapter for a while. (At least until Art Is War is caught up on her end.) For more detail on Aurora read Art Is War's story _Sing._Therefore I am not stealing her character in anyway. _Mr. Brightside_ is owned by The Killers.

* * *

"We have a problem," Cat announces as she catches up with me at lunch. "Well you do actually," she adds, as she pulls her hair down from the bun that it was in.

"What's that?" I ask casually.

"I overheard Kitty and Starr whispering something in class about that Ryder kid transferring or transferred to Dalton Academy," she tells me as she sits down in front of the iMac.

"When did that happen? Does my brother know?" I ask more to myself than her.

"Why would your brother know?" she asks as she pulls up a program on the computer, and sets her Oreo cheesecake aside.

"He's dating him," I confess. I wasn't sure how she would take it. Being how I had just told her, I had to deal with it.

"No way. I thought Ryder was straight, but aside that I doubt it. Being those two, they probably forced him to leave," she tells me, as she prints whatever it was that she had just finished. Being how Starr was massively obsessed with my brother, I wouldn't have doubted that, that was her game plan, but I was going to keep that part to myself. The other thing was that with Sectionals coming up, I had to hope that was just a rumor.

"Thanks for the heads up," I tell her as I leave to head to the music room, so I could study some music.

When I approached the music room, that was when I heard notes to a recognizable Lady Gaga song.

"Sorry. I can come back later," I tell her. I had no idea as to who she was. I noticed that she had clothing style similar to Starr, but totally better. She reminded me of one of my ex friends back in Maine.

"No. Honestly, that's alright. I was headed to class anyways. Don't want to be late for Spanish," she tells me as she gets up and throws her back pack on over her shoulders.

"I'm Lexi Collins," I tell her just in case she wanted to know.

"Aurora Couture," she introduces to me, as she stands by the doorframe to the room. _Finally someone else besides the Collins' were new in this school_. "You're reading _The Host?" _she asks as she noticed the book on top of my bag.

"Yeah, I'm reading it, before Hollywood makes it a major let down, and I kinda have a mega crush on Jake Abel," I confess to her as I sit down on the piano bench and set up my AwolNation sheet music that I was going to practice with.

"Well I'll see you around Lexi," she tells me as she turns to official leave. As she leaves, I hear her sing a song by Taylor Swift off her new album, or I assumed it was off her new album. I knew one thing, she needed to be in New Directions _ASAP_.

I sat there by myself for a few more minutes and then my fingers began to play the keys, and me being me, I had to sing to the words.

_She was built with a brain_

_and some swagger._

_A little scream, little cry,_

_little laughter._

_She's a ten,_

_I'm a joke in my own mind._

_But she still loves to dance_

_with my punch lines._

_This love found us_

_now I see it._

_This love up down._

_Please believe._

As rehearsals came together I sat hoping that what Cat had said wasn't true, and that it was just the newest rumor that the Gossip Twins had started. When Finn appeared, I knew it was the real thing.

"I have bad news," he stated in a depressed voice.

"What is it Finn?" asks Tina sounding suspicious and worried at the same time.

"We are down two people for sectionals and we need twelve. Ginger left for family reasons, she didn't say why after rehearsals the other night, and Ryder left to start school at Dalton," he announced.

"Finn, I'm sure that I could get him to come back. I was a Warbler once," Blaine offered.

"Thanks Blaine, but I doubt he'll change his mind. He said it was something that his father decided," my brother announced mostly to Blaine. So he did know. The pit in my stomach got tighter at that thought. Why didn't he tell me? I am his sister after all. Aside that, I doubted that was the truth, and I believed what Cat had told me.

"We'll have to find at least two more members," he tells us. I smile to myself because I already had someone in mind. _Aurora_.

"Finn, I think I can help with that," a boy with an Irish accent announced.

"Irish," Cheered Tina.

"Leprechaun," cried Brittany and ran to give him a hug. I wondered what their history had been before I came here. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Rory!" shouted Sam excited. I was totally missing something.

"Welcome back," greeted Finn as Rory took a seat and thank everyone that had welcomed him back.

Once Rory sat down and joined us, we updated him on what was happening. Sectionals. Gangnum. Dancing came next. He knew some moves, that probably cool back when the first DDR came out.

"Well we have Rory. Sectionals should be a killer," announces Finn with hope.

"But Finn, we still need one more member," Unique reminded him.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I spoke up.

"And why is that former Sam's Barbie?" asked Kitty sarcastically.

"I'll magically clone myself, and have her annoy you, as you do us," I shot back.

"Somehow I doubt that," she shot back at me. _Damn. I was screwed_.

Finally when the group departed, only Thayer and I were left.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" I ask, already knowing the answer, but asking anyways.

"Cat told me she thinks that Ms. Class A Bitch, Kitty has something to do with it," I tell him what I had heard it, but I doubted that he would believe it.

"That would be incorrect, he called me the night before, and told me that it was his fathers decision to move, and he would becoming a Warlber. It was unexpected," he tells me, as he picks up a spare guitar.

_I'm coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine _

_Gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this _

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss _

He began to sing. Why was he singing a song that he didn't like? On second thought why was he singing the Killers?

"I thought you hated that band," I protest.

"I thought you weren't dating a Scene kid, and don't tell me that he's who you're thinking of for the newest member," he fires back at me with a smile.

"Nope, it's a new girl in school. I met her earlier today, her name is Aurora, and she kills it on vocals," I tell him. The look on his face, tells me that he's in.

* * *

**On Hiatus. **


End file.
